part two of three years after
by wizy123
Summary: read ch 1
1. Chapter 1

summary

Disclaimer: ok well again I have to write this ok I own no mars sadly enough but I've read it so many times that I can pretty much name every event in chronological order.

hey guys and this is part two of the three years after. This story will go from many different persons in the story but you know I write how I want. Ok umm this will start off with Masao and what happened when he left the factory. Umm if you have any thought or ideas please tell me I could use the im put. Ok lets give the summary and begging characters…

summary: ok this starts off the same day only a few minutes after where the other story left off. It will mostly consist of Masao mostly and how he dies. Or does he dun dun, dun… to be cont. in chapter 2 hope you like it.


	2. the escape and the boyfriend

**Ch 1:the escape and the boyfriend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Masao in this story but I own the plot and a lot of the other characters.**

Hey guys I thought I would finally get this up so tell me what you think of it so far if you like it ill keep writing but if you don't I wont bother so review like you life depended on it. -

Start/

"Turn here" Masao says to the man driving the van "stop at the third light and then pull"

"Sir our money" Yu asked shortly

"Ahh, yes your money… its right here" Masao said as he pulled a briefcase and opened it to show bill's, "its all there, now I never want to see you again got it?" Masao said

"Got it," Yu and Takino said together. The van pulled over and Yu and Takino got out and started walking away until they got to an alley and ran down it.

"Jake, where did you put the remote I gave you earlier?" Masao asked as fake pulled the car into the street and started driving.

"In the glove compartment" he said

"Good" he says as he opens the compartment and takes the remote out. He then pushes the green button that is next to a red button that says 'do not touch'.

"Boooooooommmm!" the car shakes as an explosion happens and then theirs the sound of cars crashing all around the van.

"Ha, ha, ha. I guess we'll never see them again." Masao says and Jake murmurs something under his breath that Masao missed. " Common lets go home," Masao says as he grabs Jakes hand. (A/N: gasp… sorry)

-Jake drove the van in silence as Masao held his hand talking to himself. Jake wove in and out of traffic trying to avoid the crashed cars. Finally after a good 40 min. of avoiding traffic then after another 15 min. of driving on an empty rode they made it home. Home sweet home.

"Home again." Masao sang as Jake parked the car in the driveway (A/N: they left their van at a vacant lot where their car was parked and switched cars. When the car was parked Masao parted hands and opened his door, he then walked to the front door and waits for Jake to open it. (Jake has the keys)

"Ok" Jakes sweet voice says as he opens the door "Lets make some dinner I'm hungry"

"Hmm what do you want?" Masao asks

" I dunno but the more I think about it the more I don't want to cook." Jake said

"Ok then why don't you go and get some chicken." Masao says.

"Yes," Jake said as Masao named his favorite food in the whole wide world. He gives Masao a kiss and grabs his keys. "I'll be back in about 30 to 40 minuets. K? Do you want anything?" Jake says as he goes out the door

"Ya get some mashed potato's and gravy please." Masao said

"All righty then I'll be back." Jake said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes," Masao said as he heard Jake pull from the driveway. "That was close, I have to be more careful if I don't want my darling Jake to find out. I don't want to have to make him lose his memories again I don't know how he would take it. Losing them again it was bad enough the first time with only a few side effects but a second time could be dangerous." Masao sighs then says "Rei I must give you up to keep the one I love a secret but I love you to and that bitch…" he says in disgust "… has made you soft. I will leave you for the time being but I will be watching always watching. (A/n: stalker)

He walks to the couch and trued the T.V. on and watched it until Jake got home. He turns the T.V. off and goes to the table to help set t for the food. Then he sets it out (A/N: KFC). They eat their fill and then put the food in container and the dishes in the dishwasher.

"That was good." Masao said as he put the food in the frig "thanks for picking it up.

"Uhuh… it was good" Jake laughed

_He has a great laugh_ Masao thought to himself

"Hmmm…" Jake said as he dried his hands on the towel

"What?" Masao asked

"I was just wondering…" Jake sighed

"Wondering what?" Masao said but already knowing the answer

"What was up with that girl and what was up with the remote?" Jake said

"Uhh the remote." Masao said working his brain to think of an answer "it blew up the brief case and we kidnapped the girl." Masao laughed

"Ha, ha, ha your soo funny" Jake said

"Aww come on." Masao said putting his hands around Jakes waist "what could they have done it was a remote and a girl what could have happened?" Masao asked

"Ya I guess" Jake sighed " But what was that explosion right after you hit the button?" Jake asked

"It must have been a factory exploding or something I dunno." Masao said as he raised his head to Kiss Jake.

Jake put his arms around Masao's shoulders and kissed him back. "I love you." He said softly to him

" I Love you too." Masao said as he began to lead the way to the bedroom where they had, had sex.

………… Some time later………..

- Masao laying on the bed with Jakes head laying gently on his chest. Masao is gently stroking his head thinking to himself of the past day. He lays there for a while before he finally drifts off to sleep, his dreams filled with blood death and hate.

/end

-Ok guys don't hurt me on this chapter keep in mind I do know its short but I needed to write this and I'm working on a story with another author (tigerstars innocence) called the new generation (I know I spelled that wrong). Do me a favor and review if you do then ill name you and give you a big cookie or a plushy. Umm oh ya I need some names because I don't know any and I'm using names from the last story if I don't have any so please give me some. And give me some ideas on what you think should happen well I must write more for others so see ya. -… Happy Memorial Day


	3. the psychic

**Ch 3: the psychic**

**Disclaimer: I don't like this little part of the story but I have to put it anyway. **

Hey guys waz uppp!!!!… Well I need to make things clear first I forgot to clear up a few things, first the money. Even a crazy person would not blow up a brief case full of money. The money… you ready for this… was FAKE (gasp). Masao does have money so he counter fitted about 50 five-dollar bills and filled the rest with paper to look like it was full of money. Now Jake as I have been asked is American that moved to Japan when he was eleven and decided to stay. He met Masao when he was 20 and fell deeply in love. Alrighty now that I have that cleared up I just have to say thanks to my reviewer my single reviewer that has a heart. Sniffle lets start.

/start/

"Argg" Masao said as he groggily opened his eyes to find the morning light shining though the window between the curtains "where am I?" he asked sleepily. He looked around and realized he was in his bedroom alone. "Damn, I got to lay off eating right before bed." He said shaking his head.

-He gets out of the bed and gets some close out of the drawers and walks to the shower. He takes a shower and then gets dressed, puts his dirty clothes (which were laying on the floor) in the hamper and then looks at the clock that said 8:30 am. He walks into the kitchen.

"Morning" Jake says as Masao walks into the kitchen. Jake was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning" Masao said walking to the coffee maker.

"You didn't sleep well last night huh? You were Kicking and screaming like the bloody Mary was after you. I tried to wake you but it didn't quiet work."

"Sorry" Masao said, I probably should have waited before I went to bed.

"Baaa" Jake said waving his hand "That old superstition is a lie, I ate more than you and slept like a baby, more or less" Jake chuckled slightly. "Something is bothering you. What's the matter Hon?" Jake said as he got up and put his hands on Masao's shoulders (ho was sitting across from him.)

"Nothing" Masao said slowly

"You now I think dreams have a hidden meaning to them, I also think they show you how you are feeling." Jake said

"Well then I don't want to know what I'm feeling it can't be any good." Masao sighed.

"You never know it actually might mean something good when deciphered."

"Oh ya?" Masao said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on let me read your cards for you?" Jake said as he gently pulled Masao along

"No, no"

"Oh come on," Jake said

"Why?" because I wanna see what they will say." Jake said simply

"Their not real." Masao said softly

"Well then if their not real then you should have no problem doing it" Jake said with slight irritation.

"Fine" Masao sighed, "lets go"

-Jake pulled Masao into the living room and moved the rug from the floor. Then he walked over to a wooden chest that had symbols carved into it and opened it. He pulled out a velvet bag, candles, and their holders out then closed it. He then goes around the room closing all the curtains to make the room dark. He then placed the candles on their stands in a circle around Masao and himself. He then lit the candles with a lighter he pulled out of his pocket.

"Ok" Jakes said breathing deeply. He took the velvet bag and reached in to pull out a deck of cards. He then closed the cards in his hands closed his eyes and prayed. Masao watched in wonder thinking of how Jake can get so into this.

_Tarot_ Masao thinks to himself _this is sooo old but it still happens over and over again. Why??? _Masao watches Jake then he notices something. _What the?_ It was a flicker of light _huh? _The light seemed to be in Jakes hands. Then Jake opened his hands and it was gone, Jake opens his eyes and hands Masao the cards _must have been a candle_.

"This is what you do…" Jake started before Masao cut him off.

"I know what to do. I use my left hand to shuffle the cards on the floor in a clockwise motion. I do this while I am thinking my question" Masao said flatly then immediately regretted it.  
"Hmmm… so you've done this before? You told me you didn't believe in this." Jake said with a slight irritation.

"Well…" Masao said sheepishly " I did go to a psychic a couple of times but what the cards apparently 'said' wasn't true."

"Hmmm," Jake said like he was thinking something over. "Well what you did last time will not happen like that. First you are going to cover the cards with your hands thinking and remembering the dream that you had, remember as much as you can. Then you will drop the cards and shuffle with your left hand thinking of your question think of the question of what your dream means. Then you will scoop them up and make four piles." Jake said then Masao put his hand over the cards and closed his eyes; Jake put his hands on Masao's knees and closed his eyes as well. Jake was going deep into Masao's mind secretly seeing what Masao sees (A/N: gasp). Soon the dream shows up and it's fuzzy at first then it began to get clearer and clearer. Soon Jake and Masao could see the dream as clear as they could see each other (with their eyes open).

_/the dream/ _

"_Why am I running?" Masao said to himself as he ran down a corridor._

'_There is something following you' a voice said in his head 'and if you stop it will **kill **you.'_

"_What is that?" Masao said as he saw a dark 'thing' in front of him, He stops._

"_Drip…drip" he heard something like water dripping into a bucket of water. Something wet was dripping onto his face. He looks up and screams. A scream so loud it would break a 2in. glass pane and still break the eardrums of the people past it, a face appeared out of the darkness. Eyes glowing red and white pointy teeth that seemed to sparkle with an inner light but had light drops of blood dripping from them. His face was the face of the devil himself but black. A sneer was on his face like he knew something that Masao didn't something evil something dreadful. And then he laughed, he laughed and evil laughed that would have stopped a waterfall in its tracks and froze his blood. Then he felt something brush up against his legs. Something wet and cold, he looks down and sees a dark crimson liquid, soon it had engulfed his entire feet and was tugging him down. Then the floor disappears and he fell into the metallic tasting liquid. 'Swim' Masao thinks to himself 'swim' he tries to move his arms and legs but they wont move. 'Can't breath' and slowly he sank down into the depth of the blood. Slowly he sank until everything went black, it was so dark you couldn't see your hand 2 in. from your face_

"_Thing you have committed, things you have done." A deep voice said, "Your punishment is death. A lonely death." The voice said as it laughed and grew fainter and fainter,_

_/ End dream/ _

Masao opened his eyes to find Jakes hands resting on his knees and breathing deeply. "Drop the cards," He said in a husky voice, and Masao did as he was told. He dropped the cards then shuffled them with his left hand. He shuffled for a good five minutes thinking of his question over and over again _what does that dream mean._ Finally he brought the cards together and separated them into four piles.

Jake reached down and reached for the first pile saying past" then flipped over the card "The 10 of wands, reversed: meaning strength, energy a desire to ruin happiness of others, a cleaver person." And reached for the second pile and said, "present…"

_What the? How did that happen? _Masao said as he stared in disbelief as the card said what his past was. And Jakes eyes are starting to glow. "…Death, upright: meaning transformation, making way for the new, unexpected change, loss failure, illness or death, bad luck." Jake said in an even emotionless voice.

_Death?_ Masao said _it couldn't be_ he though kind of scared.

Jake reaches for the third one and says "future, the wheel of fortune, reversed: meaning failure, bad luck, interruption, outside influences, bad fate, unexpected events." Jake said with the unemotional voice until he reached for the last pile "are you sure you want to see this one?" he asked with a hint of sorrow

"Yes" Masao said entranced in everything because it all seemed to be true.

"Fine…" Jake reaches down to pick it up but as he does he drops it saying "…ouch, " the card flutters to the ground landing in a sideways position in front of the deck it was just taken from.

"Here let me…" Masao said as he reached for the card.

"No don't" Jake said in his calm voice with a hint of curiosity "this is an interesting card this has never happened before never has it meant all things at once. The devil, sideways: meaning…" Jake paused closing his glowing eyes "… revenge, weird or strange experiences, downfall, unexpected failure, controversy, violence, disaster, an ill tempered person…" he stops to open his eyes. "…This may also mean divorce, release, handy caps are overcome, and or enlightenment. It could mean all or one, I am not sure." Jake said as his eyes were slowly losing their glow. Slowly he picked up all the cards and put them in the bag then he blew out the candles. He then put everything back into the box where he had gotten them.

Masao sits on the floor lost in though and says something as Jake reaches to open the window "I fear something bad is about to happen." He says.

"Jake turns around and walks over to Masao "I know" he says as he places his hands on his shoulders and sits. "I know".

/ End/

- Well that is it this chapter is over and done and the next one is coming soon. The next one is sad so very sad. But no one dies. Well I hope you like it so far and if you do please review. Click the little button and review of course if you do I will say your name and give you a cookie yes a chocolate cookie. Well I hope you review and you look at the other story (with tigerstar innocence) im working on you read too. Its called new generation. Ok see ya


End file.
